Normal
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: One-shot. Podía sentir su mano acariciando su espalda lentamente a través de la ropa, deleitándose con cada estremecimiento que era incapaz de contener. Podría ser una caricia inocente para animarle, pero Sam sabía que no era así. Wincest.


Disclaimer: Supernatural no me pertenece, sino sería rica y famosa, es y siempre será de Erik Kripke.

Pues este fic lo tenía escrito desde hace un tiempo, pero se me olvidó publicarlo y rebuscando por mi ordenador lo vi y decidí que ya era hora de que viese la luz.

Espero que lo disfruten ^-^

**Normal**

Podía sentir su mano acariciando su espalda lentamente a través de la ropa, deleitándose con cada estremecimiento que era incapaz de contener. Podría ser una caricia inocente para animarle, pero Sam sabía que no era así. Tras aquel inocente gesto se escondía una invitación a un acto prohibido y placentero que jamás salía de las sábanas arrugadas, impregnadas de sudor y semen.

Debería negarse, pero le era imposible. Aquel simple roce despertaba en su interior el instinto de placer y el amor que trataba de esconder tras capas de moral y buenas intenciones. No importaba lo oculto que estuviese, una simple caricia le hacía despertar y todo lo demás se quebraba en su interior dejando que el deseo de placer se adueñase de él y se dejase arrastrar hasta cualquier cama.

En su mente se cruzaban varias negativas, súplicas para que le dejase libre y no obligarle a seguir cavando aquel hoyo en el que saltaba cuando ya no quedaba nada que esconder entre ellos. Pero aquellos pensamientos jamás eran pronunciados por sus labios que sólo se abrían para soltar un gemido ante las atenciones de su hermano.

La sensualidad con la que Dean le desnudaba le volvía loco y provocaba que saltase sobre él y se encargase de dejar a ambos en el mismo nivel. Desnudos sobre la cama, uno frente al otro con la respiración agitada y ojos brillantes nublados de deseo.

Y se perdía entre los besos sin remedio. Su mente dejaba de pensar con claridad y sólo era capaz de sentir, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que le provocaba Dean con sus atentos cuidados, procurando que disfrutase a cada segundo ese momento que compartían y que no saldría jamás de allí. Los recuerdos eran lo único que imporatban y Dean se preocupaba por los suyos.

Muchas veces Dean deslizaba su lengua por su pecho, dejando un rastro de saliva que le hacía temblar cuando la brisa le golpeaba. Él sabía lo que le gustaba. Su hermano le hacía enloquecer cuando su lengua se encontraba con su miembro y empezaba a recorrerlo primero para después meterlo en su boca y empezar a hacerle la mejor mamada que Sam jamás disfrutaría.

Siempre apretaba sus labios en torno a él y se detenía en la punta donde presionaba con la lengua. Sam para ese instante ya tenía los cabellos de su hermano entre sus manos y jadeaba con rapidez, rezando para no correrse aún, para que aquella tortura que los labios de Dean eran capaces de llevar a cabo, se alargase indefinidamente.

- Más… -murmuraba con voz ronca, pero llena de seguridad.

Era entonces cuando Dean se detenía y acercaba su boca a su oído y le susurraba lo impaciente que era.

- Aún hay mucha noche por delante –decía con una sonrisa lasciva que le excitaba aún más.

Y se montaba encima de él y se restregaba mientras sus manos se paseaban por su pecho y su rostro, sin olvidarse jamás de sus cabellos sudados que se pegaban a sus mejillas.

- Me pones a mil, Sammy –susurraba acercándose para besarle una y otra vez los labios y el rostro.

Sam se sentía desfallecer porque veía lo mal que estaba esa frase cuando se la decía en serio y no entre bromas y sonrisas. Pero no hacía nada excepto corresponder los besos y colocar sus manos en sus caderas, acariciándolas con cierta fuerza.

Dean era suyo y no debía ser así.

Él le pertenecía a su hermano y jamás tuvo que ocurrir.

Pero allí estaban ellos, devorándose sin medida alguna, aferrándose a aquello que tenían en aquel instante de placer desmedido provocado por el amor erróneo que se profesaban el uno al otro sin querer evitarlo.

Y era en aquel instante en el que Dean se colocaba y le alzaba las piernas. Y alargaba su mano para que la chupase, diciéndole con aquel gesto que aquella noche él era quien iba a recibir y no al revés. Sam lo aceptaba lamiendo cada dedo con deleite. ¿Qué importaba eso realmente?

Dean entonces colocaba su otra mano en su vientre buscando apoyo y contacto, mientras que le introducía el primer dedo y le empezaba a preparar para lo que venía a continuación. Sam se removía por la sorpresa y después se dejaba hacer dulcemente.

Sin prisas, Dean le introducía un segundo y tercer dedo. Siempre tomándose su tiempo. Sabiendo de antemano que lo mejor era tener un bote de vaselina, pero jamás lo compraba porque tener algo así era sacar el secreto de la habitación y eso estaba prohibido. Pero a Sam no le importaba demasiado, se había acostumbrado a hacerlo así, sin nada, y no notaba la falta de la vaselina.

Tras la preparación, venía el mejor momento para ambos, ese en el que Dean metía su miembro de una estocada y Sam arqueaba la espalda, esperando adaptarse a aquello que le unía con su hermano. Dean siempre esperaba a que Sammy se moviese y le diese la señal para poder empezar a un ritmo.

Todo empezaba entre ellos, los gemidos descontrolados, el placer desmedido y las declaraciones fuera de lugar.

- Te quiero Sammy… te quiero… -murmuraba Dean a cada movimiento de cadera sin poder parar de repetirlo, como si fuese un mantra-. Te quiero… pequeño Sammy…

Sam la primera vez se quedó sin habla, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo suspirando de alivio y contestando a su hermano un fugaz y avergonzado.

- Te quiero… Dean…

Pero que con el tiempo cobraron fuerza y seguridad. Y Sam las repetía cada tanto en tanto, entre los "te quiero" de Dean. Llenando la habitación de pecado hasta reventar y con una punzada de culpa en sus corazones entre el gozo de saber que se amaban.

Aquello no estaba bien, nada bien. Pero siempre volvían sin querer evitarlo. Eran humanos al fin y al cabo, y la voluntad de las personas flaquea y se rompe como el cristal.

Dean se corría dentro de Sam. Sam llenaba a ambos sin poder evitarlo. El mayor salía de su hermano y se tumbaba a su lado, apoyándose en el brazo que Sam le ofrecía como almohada. Y medio abrazados, con el sudor recorriendo su cuerpo y el olor a semen impregnando todo el lugar, se dormían.

Nunca se levantaban para asearse, no queriendo romper el momento tan perfecto que vivían tras el sexo apasionado.

A la mañana siguiente, recogían sus cosas y no comentaban nada. Dejaban las sábanas a lavar, y con ellas el pecado.

Sam se sentía débil y aturdido por no negarse a estar con su hermano. Volviendo a enterrar al instinto y escondiendo su amor tras las mismas barreras. Sin molestarse en reforzarlas, porque sabía, aunque no lo admitiese, que nunca podría decirle que no a su hermano.

Dean suspiraba cada mañana mostrando una sonrisa y se preguntaba hasta qué nivel estaba mal lo que acababan de hacer. Y buscaba justificaciones y excusas para sentirse mejor consigo mismo por arrastrar una y otra vez a la cama a Sammy para susurrarle que le quería una vez más. Había cientos de pretextos que podía utilizar, pero al llegar a Lisa todos se perdían y se culpaba por hacerle eso a ambos. Al final simplemente huía de las preguntas y las evadía con una sonrisa autosuficiente y otra cuestión mucho más fácil.

- ¿Adónde vamos Sammy?

Así los dos iban a desayunar y preparaban la misión que estaban llevando a cabo. Y entre toda esa supuesta normalidad, se escondía todo lo demás.

**Fin**

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y les haya gustado. Como ya saben sus comentarios siempre serán recibidos con alegría y jolgorio (?) (lo siento, los exámenes se acercan y a ratos pierdo la cabeza).

Hasta otra!


End file.
